deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion
Scorpion is a popular recurring character from the Mortal Kombat media franchise. He previously fought Ryu in the 38th episode of Death Battle, Ryu VS Scorpion, he also fought Ghost Rider in an episode of One Minute Melee. He Then Fought Batman in a DBX Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Scorpion VS Akuma (Completed) * Scorpion vs Alucard (Completed) * Batman vs Scorpion * Blaziken vs Scorpion * Blaze the Cat vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Boba Fett * Scorpion vs Charizard (Completed) * Cinder VS Scorpion (Completed) * Scorpion vs Cinder Fall (Completed) * Scorpion VS Dante * Scorpion VS Dante Alighieri * Deadpool vs scorpion (Completed) * Scorpion vs Deathstroke (Abandoned) * Scorpion VS Dhalsim (Completed) * Scorpion vs Dry Bowser (Completed) * Scorpion vs Esdeath * Espio vs Scorpion (Completed) * Scorpion vs Freddy Krueger * Fulgore VS Scorpion * Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion (Completed) * Giratina vs. Scorpion (Completed) * Greninja VS Scorpion (Completed) * Guts VS Scorpion * Scorpion VS Genji '(Completed) * Scorpion vs Hisako * Scorpion VS Jago * 'Scorpion vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jin vs Scorpion * Kazuya VS Scorpion * Scorpion vs Ken Masters * Scorpion vs. Kratos * Mai Shiranui vs Scorpion * Mario vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Rider (Medusa) VS Scorpion * Scorpion VS Meta Knight * Scorpion vs. Morrigan Aensland * Natsu Dragneel vs. Scorpion * Scorpion vs. Nightmare (Completed) * Scorpion vs. Portgas D. Ace * Scorpion vs Ragna (Abandoned) * Red Hood vs Scorpion * Scorpion vs Rin Okumura * Scorpion vs. Ryu (Fanon version) * Scorpion vs. Sans '(Completed) * Spider-Man VS Scorpion * 'Scorpion vs. Spawn (Completed) * Terminator vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Tyrian * Scorpion VS Velvet Crowe * White Ranger vs. Scorpion * Scorpion VS Wolverine (Completed) * Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Scorpion vs Roadhog ' (Completed) * 'Scorpion VS Spinal (Completed) Battles Royale * Fighting Game Mascot Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Ghostrider vs. Scorpion vs. Spawn (Abandoned) With Sub-Zero * Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken With the Mortal Kombat-verse * Akuma VS Mortal Kombat Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 11 * Losses: 11 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Axel (Kingdom Hearts) * Jak (Jak & Daxter) * Juri Han (Street Fighter) * Larcen Tyler (Eternal Champions) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Tsubaki Yayoi (BlazBlue) History Raised under the guidance of the Shirai Ryu Ninja clan, Hanzo Hasashi became a great ninja assassin in order to provide for his beloved Kana and their child Jubei. In time, Hanzo's skills in battle earned him the alias of "Sasori." But Hanzo's fate was sealed when he hired by Quan Chi to steal the sacred Map of Elements, killed by Bi-Han of the Lin Kuei. But Hanzo is brought back from the depths of the Netherrealm by Quan Chi, who expressed an interest in the man being unaffected by Netherrealm's hellfire. Hanzo is then imbued with hellfire while being told that his Quan Chi proceeds to imbue Hanzo with hellfire while stating that his family have been murdered during their clan's slaughter by the Lin Kuei. Taking on name of Scorpion, participates in Mortal Kombat as retainer of Quan Chi to seek out his killer and overseer of the massacre: The Lin Kuei assassin he only knew as Sub-Zero. Scorpion remained loyal to Quan Chi until learning that it was the necromancer himself behind the events of his death and personally murdered his wife and child. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Hanzo Hasashi *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Physical age: 32 *General of the Shirai Ryu clan *Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah *Strongly prefers foes to come to him *Creator Ed Boon's favourite character Moveset *Kunai Spear **Closest real-life equivalent was called the rope dart **Also previously depicted as a mace or a serpent creature **Has also been used by Reptile, Smoke, and Noob Saibot *Hellfire Punch *Fire Breath *Leg Takedown *Flaming Backflip Kick *Scorpion Sting Wraith Abilities *Teleportation **Commonly used to surprise attack enemies from behind *Neatherrealm Portals **Quick access to the underworld and back anytime *Control over hellfire **Explosive fireballs **Summoning flames under his opponent **Surrounds himself in harmful flames **Can even breathe out fire *Cannot die from physical attacks Fatalities *Spine Rip **Removes victim's head with bare hands **Presumely learned it from Sub-Zero *Toasty! **Scorpion's fire breath incinerates the target in seconds *Hand from Hell **A flaming skeletal hand pulls the enemy to hell *Spear Slice **Cuts victims in half and beheads them *Animalities **Becomes a scorpion and tears them in half ... Or becomes an adorable penguin Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real name: Hanzo Hasashi *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Physical age: 32 *General of the Shirai Ryu clan *Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah *Strongly prefers foes to come to him *Creator Ed Boon's favourite character *Became Takeda Takahashi's master *Learned to speak English perfectly as a Japanese man Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Physical Prowess:' Scorpion is physically superior to any normal person. *'Master of Martial Arts: '''Scorpion is the Shirai Ryu's grandmaster and teacher, knowing many types of martial arts such as Hapkido and Pi Gua. *'Stealth Mastery: As a Shirai Ryu assassin, Scorpion has mastered the art of stealth. *'''Wraith Physiology: Reborn from the fires of the Netherrealm, Scorpion is an undead wraith. **'Hellfire Manipulation:' Being a native of the Netherrealm, Scorpion can call upon and shape the realm's hellish flames, which is used to burn the souls of the damned. He can summon them from below an unsuspecting opponent **'Hellfire/Fire Immunity:' As stated by Quan Chi in the MKX comics, Scorpion cannot be burned by hellfire or fire and is immune to the element. **'Poison Immunity: '''Scorpion has shown resistance to toxins and hallucinating drugs. This was shown when Scorpion was poisoned by a possessed Forrest Fox, he simply snapped out of it, turning into Scorpion, and the hallucinations and toxic effects disappeared. **'Ice Resistance: 'During their fight with a mind controlled Sub-Zero, Scorpion has shown resistance to his ice powers. He can resist being freeze shattered/frostbitten by Sub-Zero's ice which was able to turn an entire building into ice, making it brittle. **'Teleportation: 'Increases his mobility and has massive range with it, as he can teleport from realm to realm (realms are described as planets in the verse) and can use it to disappear for a while to surprise attack. He can activate it with a mere thought and can even teleport while restrained. Scorpion is also capable of teleporting without making a sound, this proved useful when he teleported on board the helicopter in first chapter of MKX. **'Netherrealm Portals: 'Scorpion can open portals to the Netherrealm for him to access the realm or kick his opponents into it, usually coming back as a charred body. **'Resurrection: 'First seen in the MKX comics, Scorpion can resurrect from death in a few hours, as shown when he was first murdered by Havik. **'Netherrealm Empowerment: 'Scorpion's powers and strength increases as long as he remains in the Netherrealm. He also has the added benefit of weakening any magical being or item when he brings them to the cursed realm which is stated to drain magical energies. **'Enhanced Awareness: 'Scorpion is capable of tracking targets that are far away or out of his sight. This proved useful when he could still sense Quan Chi even though he was nowhere in his sight after Quan Chi escaped the Netherrealm and fled to Outworld. **'Summoning: 'Scorpion is capable of summoning demonic Netherrealm minions that can attack and hold the enemy in place. They can also self-destruct, and the resulting explosion vaporizes the enemy's flesh out of the skeleton. He also has the ability to summon giant flaming skulls that can fly and shoot explosive projectiles and breathe hellfire. **'Necromancy: 'With the Shirai Ryu now resurrected by the Elder Gods in an undead state, he is capable of summoning them to aid him in battle. These ninjas can summon hellfire below their opponent and often fight in numbers. **'Intangibility: 'Scorpion first showcased this move in Mortal Kombat 11. With a thought, he can turn into a flaming skeleton that allows him to phase through objects, vaporizing anything he comes into contact with. Strength and Durability *Beat up Raiden, a god who can create massive and destructive thunderstorms. Raiden is on the same power level as Fujin, who stated that he could tear down a mountain, further reinforcing Scorpion's strength against deities. *Defeated and heavily wounded an empowered Sub-Zero {1} who could flash freeze entire buildings and shatter them in one punch. {1} *Broke out of Sub-Zero's ice with physical strength {1}. Keep in mind his ice is capable of withstanding an explosion that destroyed the entire underground base for the Cyber Lin Kuei which is large enough to contain an army. *Can rip out spines which require 1 million Newtons/102 tons of force. One example of this feat was when he ironically performed the fatality on the Elder Sub-Zero. {1} *Can yank off heads with his spear using one hand. *Can shatter diamond blocks and titanium figures with a single chop like all kombatants. *Defeated Kung Lao, who also defeated Kintaro. who tanked a massive nuclear blast. {1} *Fought on par with Taven, who bested Raiden, a god capable of destroying an entire temple with a self destructive blast. *Tanked getting telekinetically slammed into a shipping container by Kenshi and also tanked getting tossed several meters into the air and thrown to a truck. He was unfazed from this. *Oneshotted Hsu Hao. {1} *Withstood multiple shock treatments from Raiden {1} {2} *Shattered Havik's knees and brutally beat up his head to a pulp. {1} {2} *Bested and killed his demonic self {1} {2} Speed *Blitzed and punched himself 3 times within the time that the ripple of the first punch was still fresh when he finished. {1} *Grabbed Takeda before Raiden's lightning could shock him. Note that the lightning was continuous and lightning can move up to Mach 1282.8 {1} *Moves fast enough in combat to appear as a blur. {1} *Kept up with Sub-Zero in combat , a combatant who can dodge explosions. Keep in mind that explosions can move up to Mach 23 speeds. *Blitzed multiple Special Forces soldiers. {1} *Instantly teleports with a mere thought {1} Intelligence and Experience *Skilled enough to master his signature Kunai-tipped chain. It bears resemblance to an ancient assassination weapon known as the Rope Dart, a weapon that is extremely hard to master. Scorpion has performed many feats with this difficult to use weapon, including: **Impaling a helicopter pilot through the skull while the chopper was airborne and moving fast, showcasing his accuracy with it. **Catching an airborne enemy with two of his kunai, hitting both the skull and chest **Stealthily throwing his spear at Hsu Hao. **In MK11, he can impale a flying decapitated head in the air with his spear without even looking at it. **And many more *Knowledgeable in his native language and fluent in English. *Wise and skilled enough to train and teach an entire group of survivors of the Netherrealm war to become trained assassins. *Bested a bloodlusted Raiden in combat, a god who knows 750 forms of Jujitsu and has been defending Earthrealm against Shao Kahn and Shinnok for millennia. Weapons *Kunai *Axe *Ninja Swords Fatalities *Annihilation **Teleports opponent to hell and summons his dead clan to defeat his opponent *Spear Shot **Fires spear into opponent's head, then pulls the spear out, obliterating it *Hellish Dismemberment **Tears off an arm and leg with his spear, then breaks their neck *Lava Pool **Pulls opponent into hell, then returns them as a skeleton *Split Decision **Slices the opponent's head and torso, kicks them, and cuts their head in two *Nether Gates **Stabs opponent with spear, wraps it around neck, kicks them into portal, and they return as a skeleton *Stop Ahead ** Throws fireball through opponent's chest, revealing the heart still beating, then as opponent falls forward, Scorpion slices off their face with his sword, exposing the brain *Who's Next? ** Summons stone pillar behind him, then throws kunai spear at opponent's head, yanks the head off towards him, then throws his sword in the same direction, pinning the head on the wall. * You're Next ** Bursts into flames and flies through opponent, destroying the abdomen and revealing spine, then slices head off with katana, kicks head into air, and spears them mid-air through mouth with kunai * Chain Reaction ** Spears glowing hot kunai into head, burns into the ground, moves under opponent, wrapping chain down their body and jumps out from behind, slicing opponent in half with chain. Feats * Alternative timeline * Current timeline **Defeated Kung Lao, Nightwolf, *Cyrax, *Sektor, (''In their human forms) and Bi-Han/Noob Saibot **Re-established the Shirai Ryu after being relieved from his revenant form. **Trained Takeda Takahashi (10 years) **Killed his own evil spirit clone with his Fatality'' (Stop Ahead)'' (MKX Comics) **Avoided Frost's ambush attack, knocked her out in combat and beat Sub-Zero (5 years earlier) **Defeated Sonya, Kenshi and Johnny. **Survived D'Vorah's sting attack. **Killed Quan Chi. Non-Canon Feats * Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe ** Beat The Joker, Wonder Woman, ''Superman'''' (Due to magic)'' and Kitana * Injustice: Gods Among Us Ultimate Edition (DLC) ** Defeated Trigon in the Netherrealm and takes control of his army (Ladder Ending) Faults *Was killed in the original alternative timeline by Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) *Defeated by Shujinko, Taven, Liu Kang, and Raiden (Even in the Netherrealm) *VS Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) win-loss record 1-2 (1 loss in Armageddon or alternative timeline) *Overpowered by Drahmin and Moloch together *He must be in the Netherrealm to gain more power *After being revived alongside Jax and Sub-Zero, Scorpion is no longer a Wraith (Current Timeline) *Hot-heated *His obsession with vengeance causes him to ignore reason and act irrationally without thinking of the consequences of his actions *Was possessed and used by Quan Chi Gallery Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.png|Scorpion as seen in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version.png|Scorpion's Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.png|Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Scorpion_Kold_War.png|thumb| Scorpion (IGAU).png|Scorpion as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us ScorpionSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Scorpion (MKVDCU).jpg|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Mortal-Kombat-Dc-HD-Wallpaper-1024x640.jpg|Scorpion vs Batman Game-Mortal-Kombat-2560x1440-Wallpaper.jpg|Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Ermac Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics.png|Scorpion's Profile as seen in the 1990s Comics Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie.png|Scorpion as seen in the Mortal Kombat Movie Mortal Kombat - Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion.png|Scorpion in his own cooking show called Cooking with Scorpion Mortal Kombat - Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon.png|Scorpion as seen in the Cartoon Mortal Kombat - Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art.png|Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Concept Art GET OVER HERE.jpeg|If you see this on your page, may God have mercy on your soul. hsu-hao-killed.jpg|Scorpion kills Hsu Hao MKX_10_300-009_HD.0.jpg|After being killed by Sub Zero (Bi-Han) Trivia * Scorpion fought White Ranger in an episode of Super Power Beat Down (link). * In his spare moments, Scorpion is known to host his own cooking show, his first episode was making grilled cheese (link). * Scorpion was featured back on Screwattack: The Armory due to the fact they where talking about his throwing spear. Poll If Scorpion returned to Death Battle, who would you want him to face? Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Batman (DC Comics) Cinder (Killer Instinct) Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Asura (Asura's Wrath) Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Akuma (Street Fighter) Jago (Killer Instinct) Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct) Spawn (Image Comics) Jin Kazama (Tekken) Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Completed Profile Category:Curse Bearers Category:Demon Category:Dual Wielders Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Injustice characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Possessed combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Skeleton Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Undead Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Zombies Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Elementals